Legend of Hyrule
by DarkKeybladePhantomofTime
Summary: Link Gaulron is the king of Hyrule. After defeating Gannondorf, he was wed to his love, Zelda. But what if he hadn't killed Gannondorf, just sealed him away? And what if he escaped? And what if Link wasn't an only child? Will he and Harley be able to defeat a great evil once more? Twilight Princess/Skyward Sword slight crossover. Better than it sounds. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know, i haven't been updating any of my stories lately, and i'm really sorry. Crazy stomach bug and writer's block. Plus, i've been wanting to write this for a while. Maybe if i can get it out, i can get rid of this stupid writer's block. **

Eight year old Link Gaulron sat on his bed, trying to ignore the screams of pain he heard from downstairs. The hair on the back of his neck stood as a shriek louder than the rest made him jump. He listened, but there were no more screams. He slowly opened his door and crawled to the edge of the stairs. He peered down, watching his mother and Miss Ilia. Another woman lay on the couch, but she wasn't moving. Miss Ilia was holding something small, and it was wrapped in a towel. "Link..." he heard his mother say. He gasped and pulled his head back. "Link, come here." She said softly. He slowly climbed down the stairs, waiting for the scolding he knew would come. He moved to stand in front of her, looking down. He could see Miss Ilia out of the corner of his eye, holding something in her arms. He looked over at the woman, seeing that her eyes were closed and she did't look like she was breathing.

"Is...is she...?" He whispered and looked up at his mother. She nodded.

"She's dead." he shuttered. "Why don't you go to the kitchen with Miss Ilia? She has something to show you." She smiled. He nodded and grabbed Miss Ilia's dress, following her. He looked back once before hiding his face in her dress and following her into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools and smiled at him. "What is it?" He asked, trying to climb up onto one of the chairs, which was slightly too big. She chuckled.

"You wanna see?" He nods and she carefully sits on the floor beside him. He peers over her shoulder and she laughs. "Slow down there, buddy." She gently pulls back the towel a bit to show him...a baby?

"Where did it come from?" He frowned.

"Her mommy is dead." She shakes her head sadly.

"Like my real mommy and daddy?" He looks up at her and she laughs. "What's gunna happen to her?"

She sighs. "We'll just have to wait and see." He looked down and stares at the newborn child. Tiny whisps of nut brown hair danced around her face. Pointed ears that seemed slightly big on her tiny body stuck out of the towel. What he found the most intriguing was the large patch of almost scaly black skin that covered the right side of her face. It spread down her neck and side, trailing down her arm and leg and stopping at her wrist and ankle. She yawned and opened her eyes. One was bright blue, but the other...was Yellow where it should be white, and red where it should've been blue. He frowned.

"Auntie Ilia, why is her face black?" She frowned.

"I don't know, Link." She frowns, then smiles. "But she's pretty cute, isn't she?" He grins and nods. He smiles at her and she grins back, reaching up and grabbing at his long blond hair. Ilia laughs softly and a door opens.

"Papa!" He shouts and jumps up, running into the living room and jumping into his father's arms.

"Hey, stinker." The man laughs, spinning him around. "Were you good for Mama?"

Link nods. "Papa, come see the baby!" The man frowns.

"Baby?" he turns to look at his wife, who just shrugged and pointed to the kitchen as Ilia returned with the child, who was now screaming.

"Miriam, i can't figure out what's wrong." She frowned, passing the child to her. Miriam gently rocked the child.

"Have you tried a bottle?" Ilia mentaly facepalmed.

"No. I'll see if Malon has any lon lon milk left." She said as she left. Miriam looked up at her husband.

"Colban, her mother is dead. She's going to need somewhere to stay." She whispered. He nodded and set Link down.

"Link, why don't you go with Aunt Ilia?" He grins and runs out the door after her. Colban turns to his wife. "What happened?"

She sighs. "A few days after you left, this woman showed up. She was injured pretty bad. This is her child." He sighs and takes the baby.

"Let me guess, you want to keep her too?" She smiles. "Ok. But no more after this." He jokes. She kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, Colban." She kisses the now sleeping child's forehead. Ilia and Link return.

"Papa, what's gunna happen to her?" He looks up with pleading eyes. Colban smiles and kneels down.

"Well, it looks like she's going to be staying with us buddy." Link grins.

"She's gunna be my little sister?" His father nods. "Cool!" He looks down at the sleeping child and gently kisses her cheek. "Don't worry, sis. I'll protect you forever."

**Ok, i know, stupid ending, but it'll get better, trust me. Until next time, DK out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. I realized i haven't updated my stories for a long time, and i'm very sorry. With Christmas and new years coming around, everything's been really crazy. I've been real stressed lately, and that gave me writer's block. I'm trying to figure out the next chapters, but until at least after new years, there will not be any new chapters. I'm sorry. Merry Christmas!**

** DK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and Happy New Year! Ok, I'm going to try and start back up on my stories. I'm just glad the holidays are finally over. Also, there will be time skips in random places throughout the story. So, here's chapter two! :)**

_ (two years later)_

Ten year old Link laughed as the two year old girl chased him around the yard, squealing with delight. He suddenly stopped and turned around, catching her in his arms and throwing her up. She squealed and laughed. "Again! Again!" He chuckled.

"No more, Harley. You've worn me out!" She grinned and reached out, grabbing the ends of his long ears with her tiny hands and pulling them out so they looked like twigs. He winced, as the tips of Hyrulian ears were particularly sensitive, but he chuckles. He reached up and poked her nose. "Let's go see if Mother's done with lunch, shall we?" She giggled as he poked her side before setting her down and watching her run towards the house. He started to follow her, but something moved in the thick woods around the small village. He stopped and frowned, his emerald green eyes scanning the woods. He felt a tug on his tunic and looked down at Harley, who was quivering in fear. He smiled and bent down to pick her up.

Then, chaos erupted all around them as hordes of Lizalfos burst from the woods. Harley screamed and he picked her up, running towards the house, where their father was waiting, his old sword held ready. "Link! Get your sister to safety!" He turned and started towards the old stable. A particularly large Lizalfos followed, hissing. Colban roared and drove his sword through it's heart. "Go!"

Link hid her in the corner and picked up a sharp stick. "It's ok." he whispered to the sobbing girl. "Papa will chase them away." Outside, everything was chaos. The villagers were doing the best they could to fend off the attackers, but there were to many. Soon, half the village was on fire. Link gasped and picked her up as flames danced across the top of the barn. He ran outside, dodging between the people. He tripped and fell, dropping her. She yelped and sat up, then screamed as a Lizalfos hovered over them. It hissed and raised its shield covered arm to bash Link, but she stood up and grabbed a stick, hitting it's leg. "No!" It snarled and swung it's tail, the spiked club hitting her and throwing her back. She let out a strangled yelp and laid still. He roared in anger and tackled the Lizalfos, bashing its head with a sharp rock until it stopped moving.

He knelt beside her and lifted her up. Her lifeless eyes starred at the sky and blood flowed from a deep gash that ran down her body. He sobbed, holding her tightly. She started to glow softly and he gasped. He watched in amazement as her skin seemed to heal itself until it had faded into a thick scar that ran from her left eye to her waist. She gasped and burst into tears, shaking in fear. He frowns, but doesn't have time to think. His father grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, dragging them into the woods. It was obvious he had been crying, his eyes were red. "Where's momma?" He frowned. "Papa, where's Mamma?" Colban didn't look down.

"She's gone, Link. Keep going!" Tears rolled down his cheeks and he obeyed.

"Where are we going?"

"Skyloft city." he frowned and pulled him along. He stopped at a small shed and pulled the door open. Two horses winnied as he pulled Link inside. He lifted them onto the palamino stallion before climbing onto the chestnut mare. "Hang onto your sister!" He says firmly. "Midna will follow me." He kicked his horse forward and the palamino followed. They rode for hours before reaching a large city. In the center, a huge castle sat dark and eerie. His father stopped the horses at big gate and knocked. A young woman peeked out and opened the gate.

"Sir Colban! What brings you to Skyloft city?" He sighs.

"The village was attacked...and destroyed. We are the only survivors.." She gasped and pulled them in.

"Come! You must be starving! We've just started dinner." She pulls them into a large room where a man and a young girl sat. The man had deep grey hair and a kind face, a golden crown atop his head. The young girl had bright yellow hair and amethist eyes. The king frowned as they were ushered in.

"Colban. What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"The village..it's gone.." He frowns, holding the sleeping two year old. "Everything was destroyed. We're the only ones to make it out alive." The king gasped.

"You rode all the way here? You must be exhausted!" He turned to the lady. "Impa, give this man and his children the guest room!" She nods and hurries away to get them ready. "Please, sit. Eat! I'm sure you must be starving." Link sat down across from the little girl. He stared at her. She was pretty...She smiled and waved at him and he waved back.

"I'm Link." He smiled. "What's your name?" She smiles.

"I'm Zelda."

**Ugghh...this really didn't turn out right...just hope the next chapter works. Until then, DK out!**


End file.
